Team SakuTenShi
by malibusprite
Summary: Sakura Tenten Shino are working together trying to find out who's responsible for Tsunade assasination plan that will occur


TEAM SAKUTENSHI PART-1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Real Disclaimers:   
  
I'm not native English writer  
  
My grammar sucks  
  
This is the first time I ever write online  
  
I apologize for any confusions I'd make  
  
This story happens when all the Genins have become Jounins already.  
  
Sakura, Tenten, and Shino are now working on a mission to retrieve a  
  
secret document regarding an assasination of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.  
  
From what they heard, the assasination is supposed to be carried by  
  
an ANBU team from the Earth village, and will be executed when Tsunade  
  
has to leave leaf village on signing a new peace treaty with the Sand  
  
village within a week.  
  
All three of them know that Tsunade is strong and is able to get herself  
  
out of trouble when the assasination comes; but they need to find out  
  
whether the assasination is instructed by someone who works for Earth  
  
Hokage or someone else in the Earth village.  
  
Undercovered, all three Jounins stay on guard while patrolling Earth  
  
village as freelance musicians.  
  
"Hmm.. we stayed here for nearly a week already, and all we get spying  
  
houses at the night are for nothin", Tenten grumbles.  
  
"Better be patient. Losing our cool now will make these people suspicious",  
  
replied Shino.  
  
"Well freelance musicians dont usually stay at one village for this long,  
  
we're already under many eyes", said Sakura, cornering her eyes to an  
  
old man sitting on a white bench with newspaper covering his face. He  
  
is chewing a cigar and coughs time to time.  
  
"Better stay on guard", Sakura warns the other two.  
  
Late down that night, Tenten and Shino follow the old man back to his  
  
house, which is merely a place to live. The place is messy with loads of  
  
documents scattering on the floor.  
  
Tenten, on top of another house's roof, notices a shiny puzzle box that   
  
is quite well-hidden under the old man's bed.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Wait a little longer, and we'd better contact Sakura first", replied  
  
Shino to Tenten.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura is searching on various bars, hoping some drunkards  
  
will spill something out while she pretends to be a female accompany.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's hair bell slightly rings, and Sakura excused herself  
  
out of the bar.  
  
"They'd better find something good"  
  
While Sakura's running toward joining the other two, an ambush occured.  
  
A kunai flew out behind an earthy dune. Sakura is able to dodge it, but  
  
the kunai acts like a homing missle and stabs Sakura on her back!  
  
"Ugh", cries Sakura, who is bleeding and aching of pain. The attacker  
  
does not come out of that dune yet, or maybe even changes his position  
  
to another dunes around the place while Sakura blinks her eyes slightly  
  
when she got hit by the kunai.  
  
"Which way now..", Sakura thinks.  
  
Suddenly severals kunai unearth under Sakura's feet and quickly flew  
  
up towards Sakura. All of them stab Sakura. Worst, all kunais have  
  
explosion scrolls wrapped around. Within a second, a big explosion  
  
occurs. Smokes cover the earthy dune fields.  
  
"Too easy", a lizardy looking middle-aged, dark hair guy revealed  
  
himself from the ground.  
  
When the smokes begin to fade, he realises that Sakura is no longer  
  
within that smoke field and he quickly looks around, finding Sakura  
  
unharmed. "No way!"  
  
Sakura smiles slightly. The bleeding she got was a fake one, becuase  
  
she knew the opponent wouldnt reveal himself unless she is at least  
  
crippled.  
  
"You're pretty careful, but not enough", Sakura taunts.  
  
"Huh, you're pretty good. Better than i thought. No wonder the leaf  
  
village is strong"  
  
"What is your intention? Killing Tsunade-sama? Breaking a war? Who do  
  
you work for?", Sakura asks, with a forcing voice.  
  
"You have to kill me to get that". In a instant, the guy is making seal.  
  
Sakura takes out a shuriken and throws it to him but he dogdes it by  
  
lowering himself into the earth beneath.  
  
Sakura quickly changes her position into a defensive stance, eyeing  
  
every direction and BOOM! The lizardy hands appear from below, Sakura  
  
jumps but one of her leg is caught by the left hand. Sakura tilts over  
  
and fall on top of a hard ground. She starts to perform a seal while  
  
the lizard guy's hand is holding a kunai and is about to cut off   
  
Sakura's leg. The kunai cuts off Sakura's leg but Sakura whole body   
  
changes into thousands of sakura leaves.  
  
The hands quickly return into underground and there are no sights of  
  
any people left over ground and air, just sakura leaves, kunais and a  
  
shuriken, and dug up dirts.  
  
A moment later, Sakura appears out of shades and is holding a sword.  
  
She then stabs her sword randomly like mad on to the ground. A soft  
  
laughter is heard and then the lizard guy appears behind Sakura's back,  
  
stabbing Sakura with his kunai.  
  
Sakura falls on top of her own sakura leaves, causing leaves to float  
  
above ground. And then Sakura body changes into thousands of more  
  
sakura leaves which all leaves fly toward the guy in an instant.  
  
The guy cuts some leaves with kunai but is outnumbered and he is then  
  
covered by sakura leaves.  
  
The real Sakura then appears from the shuriken she threw away in the   
  
beginning.  
  
"Now tell me the truth or you'll suffocate to death. And I already  
  
make sure that there will be no way you will dig down to earth again.  
  
My replica stabbed Chakra into the ground with the sword. Now my chakra  
  
will act like airholes in the ground and it would be too hard for your  
  
technic to adjust with that type of ground. Now tell me!"  
  
Sakura points a finger at the sakura-covered body and one of the leaves  
  
fly toward here, magnetizes again Sakura finger's tip. This allows the guy  
  
to speak and breath a little.  
  
"I... w..won't .... t.. tell... you...".  
  
With a fingerpoint, the sakura leave flies back and covers the air hole.  
  
Two minutes later she brings out a leave again.  
  
"Now this is the last chance", Sakura threats.  
  
"N... never.."  
  
"So you will die here", said Sakura who performs a long series of seals.  
  
All the leaves that cover the guy's body turns into sharp bladed leaves  
  
and all stab into him at once. A soft cry is heard a little before blood  
  
spills all over the place. The dead body looks like a hugh bloody  
  
porcupine.  
  
"Pss what a waste of time", Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
She goes to the dead body to examine it and the guy's belonging. A  
  
torn paper is found and it reads:  
  
'Yuya, Ichiki, Rekken and Dogotsu-sama will carry out the plan accordingly.  
  
However, we must make sure that Ichiki and Rekken do not know that we are  
  
not actually working for their Hokage, but for our 'Flute' since they  
  
are loyal to their village.'  
  
Sakura wonders who the 'Flute' is. Well at least the fact that there  
  
is not going to be any war between countries relieves her a bit. She  
  
assumes that the dead guy is just a messenger to someone important for  
  
this assasination. Quickly she rushes to join Shino and Tenten.  
  
A few minute after, Sakura meets Tenten who whispers to Sakura from one  
  
of the village's dark alley. Sakura moves into the narrow alley and finds  
  
out that Shino's sitting on the dirty floor, right arm heavily injured.  
  
"What happened Tenten?", asks Sakura, worries on her face.  
  
"The old guy noticed us, shot a rifle that somehow no bullets come out  
  
but it hit Shino. I checked for a bullet in Shino's arm but couldnt find  
  
any", replied Tenten.  
  
Sakura looks on Shino's wound, "It's a big blow. Maybe it's that old  
  
guy secret technique. Shino, how are you feeling? Numb?"  
  
Hardly breathing, Shino said, "Yeah... but dont worry about it. The bugs  
  
inside me will eat my chakra and turn themselves into new cells and  
  
completely heal this wound within an hour or two"  
  
"well that's good to hear", relieves Sakura. "By the way, I better tell  
  
you this..."  
  
Sakura explains the incident happened to hear along the way and shows  
  
the others the message.  
  
"Rekken? That name sounds familiar to me", Shino commented, "Couldnt  
  
remember when I heard it though".  
  
"Really? Well we gonna find out soon", Sakura said.  
  
Tenten and Sakura decid to leave Shino in the dark valley, setting  
  
some traps incase someone would attack Shino when he's out of guard.  
  
The old man's den is now completely doors and windows-shutted. Tenten  
  
and Sakura couldnt see a thing inside. If they have Bayoukan... Tenten  
  
thinks.  
  
"Shino tried sending his bugs to spy in the house but when they go near  
  
the house, suddenly they get killed by something unseenable..", says  
  
Tenten.  
  
"Hmmm.. the old man must be really careful. You told me that there's a  
  
puzzle box in the house right? I hope there's the document inside we  
  
need. We NEED to know who's executing this plan. Right now it's like  
  
fighting unknown opponents", Sakura says.  
  
Tenten nods her head. "Well we'd better do something. That guy might  
  
have already left the house with the document we need"  
  
Sakura nods back.  
  
Tenten holds out a scroll, bites her own thumb and write scripted words  
  
with her blood on the scroll. She throws the scroll, positions it to  
  
directly above the old man's house. A large shuriken, width as large as  
  
the old man's house, comes out of the scroll and it crashes the house  
  
into pieces.  
  
A shadow jumps out of the house, Sakura throws a kunai at it but misses  
  
by an inch. It turns to face both girls and suddenly both Tenten and  
  
Sakura feel something in the air and they dodge it. The abandoned house  
  
behind the two explodes as if some cannon balls hit it.  
  
"That must be the old man transparant missles technics. Watch out!",  
  
Tenten warns Sakura.  
  
Quickly the shadow starts to run away but Sakura concentrates chakra  
  
on her feet and is able to elbow into the shadow figure.  
  
The shadow figure loses its balance and falls to the ground. Sakura  
  
does a flip in the air and lands safely onto ground next to the shadow  
  
figure. Tenten joins Sakura, then using a flash light to see the face.  
  
The shadow figure tries to block the light from his eyes but both  
  
girls reconize that it's the old man.  
  
"Now, where's the puzzle box old man?", threats Tenten.  
  
In a flash of moment, two daggers fly toward the girls but they manage  
  
to dodge it. The old man quickly gets up on his feet and jumps to stand  
  
by his ally.  
  
"Are you alright Dokotsu-sama?", asks the old man's ally who is a tall  
  
skinny girl dresses in a white robe. Her black hair has the shape of  
  
'X' with the silver chains.  
  
"Thanks Yuya... I think my ribs broke a little.. sigh.. if I were younger  
  
it should be no problem at all", replied Dokotsu.  
  
"Well we can take care of that later. Comon we have no time to waste,  
  
Rekken and Ichiki are waiting. And I think that girl just killed  
  
Doroi"  
  
Dokotsu nods. He uses a flash bomb and both of them dissapears into the  
  
night.  
  
"Damnit. Did you hear what they said to each other?", asks Tenten.  
  
"Nope. They whispered too soft"  
  
"I heard their conversation", both girls turn to the voice and it was  
  
Shino. "The old man's name is Dokotsu and the other one is Yuya. They  
  
said they are going to meet with Rekken and Ichiki. Rekken still sounds  
  
familiar to me..."  
  
"Shino! You're recovered already??" Tenten wonders.  
  
Shino shows the healed wound. "Let's rest for tonight first. Sakura,  
  
you seem exhuasted already and my arm still needs time to get the  
  
muscles back"  
  
They all agree. Tonight they have to hide somewhere since their cover  
  
is already exposed to the assasins. 


End file.
